


Kingsbloom - A Coronation Story

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Complete, Coronation, F/M, Sacrifice, Sadness, celebration, fireheart - Freeform, lorcan is a bastard but we still love him, rowaelin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: The war against Maeve has ended and Aelin is being crowned as queen of Terrasen. Then a visit from Brannon changes everything...I know its not ACoTaR, but Throne of Glass is another one of my fave series and I loved writing this fanfic!





	Kingsbloom - A Coronation Story

The morning of Aelin’s coronation, the continent awoke to discover that the entire land was covered in kingsbloom, the likes of which had not been seen since the time of Brannon.

Rowan brought her a flower when he came to wake her, having slipped out an hour before. She tried to tug him back down on the bed to properly thank him, but he huffed a laugh and said, “We need to get ready for the coronation, Fireheart.”

Lysandra barged in and ordered him to leave, taking over helping Aelin get ready. She unfolded Aelin’s coronation dress, the green and silver threads shimmering in the morning light.

“It’s so pretty!” she squealed, indulging in a bit of girlish delight.

“It’ll look even better when I’m wearing it.” Aelin joked, flashing her a grin. She slid it on and then sat in front of the mirror while Lysandra did her hair and makeup. Manon and Dorian had promised to be there, along with Elise. Even Lorcan, the bastard, had agreed to come.

Rowan came back into the room and took her arm, leading her down the hallway and to the front steps of the palace, where a crowd had gathered. 

At the sight of her, they cheered and Aelin had to bite back a smile as she saw a little girl jumping up and down so enthusiastically she was practically wrenching the arm off her mother.

Murtaugh waited for her at the top of the stairs and Rowan walked with her as she stepped forward and curtsied to him. 

Then he let go of her hand and faded into the shadows for the moment. Murtaugh raised the antler crown, rescued from the depths of Adarlan’s stone dungeons, above her head and she answered ‘I will’ every time he paused, tuning out most of the rest of the speech. Then he lowered it onto her head and announced “I now crown you Queen Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, Ruler of Terrasen, Savior of the People.” Aelin smiled and curtsied once more, allowed a little of her flame to show in her eyes. 

Then Rowan stepped forward and was crowned as her king. When he was finished, he took her hand and they raised them together, surrounded in flame and ice. The princess of Terrasen was no more. Long live the queen!

 

~

Aelin watched the celebrations below from a secluded balcony high above. Everyone was having so much fun, with no idea just how much she had sacrificed to save them from Erawan. 

“Hello, Queen,” a voice came from the shadows. Brannon stood next to her, looking out with sorrowful eyes. “I know you wish for them to understand why you cannot just pretend like nothing ever happened, but rulers must bear the burdens their people cannot.”

She sighed. “I get it, Brannon. I just want everyone to stop looking at me like I’m a goddamn alien for not forgetting the horrors of the war.”

They stood together in silence for a while savoring each other’s company, Brannon leaning on the railing beside her, until Rowan’s steps could be heard from the bedroom they shared. Brannon disappeared just in time for Rowan to come outside and wrap his arms around her. 

“Fireheart, I know that you feel guilty for those who didn’t survive the war, but this is a time to be happy.” 

She laid her head against his chest and they walked inside together, fingers twining and holding each other close. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. They sat together on the bed and she thought of that horrible day not so long ago…

 

~

_ Aelin was facing Maeve, with her friends trapped behind her, Aedion bleeding from multiple wounds. Manon had been hit with an arrow and Dorian was using all of his power to heal her and shield them from the warriors attacking from behind. Rowan filled in the cracks with his magic, but kept looking at her, eyes showing his agony at the thought of what she was going to do. _

_ She reached out with her magic and curled it around Maeve, keeping one hand on the Eye. Taking a deep breath, she poured herself into forging the new lock, tightening her grip on Maeve and pulling her slowly towards the portal forming between them. She could feel herself weakening already. _

_ The portal glowed purple-blue and seemed to pulse as it dragged the Valg queen towards itself. With a flash, she was sucked in and disappeared. Aelin wiped a sweaty hand on her shirt and braced herself, making sure all of the Valg would be sucked in as well.  _

_ Erawan flew past in a gust of wind and screamed in rage and her disappeared into the portal, Valg behind him. _

_ She began to sway on her feet. Every last Valg must go in. _

_ She was so focused on her task that she didn’t notice that all of the Valg were gone until Rowan was shaking her arm and screaming at her to close it. _

_ With a snap, the portal folded in on itself and Aelin collapsed, shuddering as the life flowed back into her right before she passed out. _

_ Elena floated before her in the darkness, the gauzy shapes of Mala, Deanna, and others behind her. _

_ The queen who was promised has paid the prize, the voice of Mala chimed. She has fulfilled the debt of Elena, but she won’t last much longer. The cost was too much for her body to bear. Her magic will soon be released to be with us.  _

_ Tears were falling from Elena’s eyes. Why do we have to let her die? She has sealed the gate, strongly enough it will never again be opened, not through key or force. Restoring her life force will not open it again. _

_ You know we shouldn’t meddle in the affairs of mortals, Deanna admonished. _

_ But we  _ **_can_ ** _ though, Elena cried in anguish. _

_ Mala sighed. Elena, Aelin was very brave and I feel that she deserves to live the rest of her very long life surrounded by friend and family.  _ **_Only_ ** _ this time will we intervene. _

_ What must we do? _

_ To keep her from dying, life force must be given to her from someone else. Mala looked intensely at Elena, and the woman understood what she meant for her to do. _

_ I will give my life force up willingly for her to live. I do not have a mortal form anymore, but my life was retained by magic because of the deal we made long ago. Elena raised her arms and shimmering light flowed out of her and into Aelin.  _

_ As Elena grew fainter, Aelin’s mind cleared and the darkness slowly turned to light. With a final burst of light, Elena disappeared completely, a sad smile on her face, and Aelin was jolted back into her body.  _

_ Rowan was collapsed next to her, holding her tightly. When he felt her move, he pulled back, his face showing his shock and awe. _

_ “You’re alive! I though you were dead!” _

_ She couldn’t bear to tell him that she had been dead, so instead she smiled weakly and said, “Yeah, I guess it's a miracle.” _

_ She stood up shakily and surveyed the plain. Manon had been healed, but she was very pale and was being supported by Dorian. Aedion grimaced as Lysandra wound a bandage around his arm, and Elide was being supported by several members of the cadre, including Lorcan. She seemed so exhausted that she didn’t even notice. _

_ “Let’s go home.” she said. _

_ “Yes, home.” Rowan agreed, holding her close as they walked across the plain to their friends. What they didn’t realize was that they were already home. _


End file.
